That Was You?
by partner555
Summary: At a reunion of Pokedex Holders, Red finally learns Yellow was that girl he saved all those years ago.


"Thank you everyone for coming!" said Platinum to the other Pokedex holders. "You can leave your Pokemon in that room. It's built especially to hold lots of Pokemon, even the large ones, and the servants will bring their food to them."

"Hey Diamond! Our seniors are here!" said Pearl.

"Eh?" mumbled Diamond through a mouth full of food.

"Put down the food already! Dinner is later!"

"Eh!?"

"Those two are the same as ever," said Emerald.

* * *

"It's nice to catch up every now and then, don't you think?" asked Green to Crystal.

Crystal nodded in agreement, "Couldn't agree more, though this got me thinking on how we all first met. I doubt I'll ever forget my first meeting with Gold and Silver for example."

Green was curious, "What happened?"

"Me, Gold and Silver all had to team up to battle a Lugia."

Gold overheard this, and said "Ah yes, good times. Want to know how I met Silver? He broke into Professor Elm's lab and stole one of the starters. After he got away, I gave the police a fake description so I could be the one to get him myself!"

"So that's why the wanted poster looked nothing like me! I was wondering about that," said Silver.

"Hey, it worked in your favour, didn't it? You managed to avoid being arrested because you didn't match the description I gave!"

Green cut in before it could escalate, "Continuing, here's how I first met Red. I scammed him out of some money, and later stole his badges."

"I'm still a bit upset about that, you know," muttered Red as it became clear everyone was reminiscing how they all first met.

"Our turn now," said Pearl. "Diamond and I first met Platinum because of a mixup combined with no small amount of misunderstandings."

"You see, it is the tradition of my family for us to go to Mt Coronet and gather the materials to make our personal family crest. For this, my dad hired bodyguards," continued Platinum.

"Pearl and I bumped into those bodyguards, and our letters got mixed up. The hired bodyguards got mine and Pearl's letters to collect our prize bikes, and we got the bodyguards' letters to meet Platinum," finished Diamond.

Ruby decided it was now his turn, "Well, at first, I thought my first meeting with Sapphire was in that forest."

"But then, it turned out that we met each other much earlier than that, when we were little kids," continued Sapphire. "Ruby saved me from a Salamence, which probably makes it a bit more amazing we didn't recognise each other when we met years later."

"My turn now," said Red. "I first met Blue in the Western Forest near Pallet Town. He was battling Mew, but he recalled his Charmander after he felt that Mew was too strong for him to handle."

Yellow decided she was next. "This is how I first met Red. After saving me from a Dratini, he caught a Rattata for me."

"That was you!?" yelled Red.

Everyone was silent, even Gold and Pearl had enough tact to not say anything at the moment while Yellow could only look at Red in astonishment. She couldn't believe he didn't know until today.

"You only realised this now!?" yelled Yellow. "Are you so thickheaded that it'll take you years to realise something as simple as that as well as that I like you!?"

Yellow then realised what she said and placed a hand on her mouth as she blushed. Realising everyone was staring at her, Yellow ran out of the Berlitz manor.

Everyone then looked at Red. Their disapproval was palpable.

Ashamed, Red said, "Ok, I admit, I messed up big time. I'll go find her."

* * *

"Man, the Berlitz Garden is huge. I've been searching for twenty minutes and still haven't found her. I should have remembered to take my Pokemon with me to help," said Red. "At this rate, I'll be searching all night."

Red then heard sobbing nearby and went in the direction of the sound. There, he found Yellow, crying.

Not knowing what else to say, he called out to her, "Hey, Yellow."

Yellow looked up, "Oh, hey, Red."

An awkward silence followed, before Red said, "Look, I just want to say, I'm sorry. Both for not realising that the girl I saved from a Dratini all those years ago was you, and for missing whatever hints you dropped that showed you liked me."

"Apology accepted," said Yellow, managing to stop crying. "Though perhaps it's partly my fault. The past few minutes, I was thinking, that maybe, I should have been more upfront about my feelings."

Another silence followed.

"Why don't we redo all our conversations?" suggested Red. "No misunderstandings this time."

Yellow looked confused at that.

"I'll go first then," said Red as he cleared his throat. "Hey, aren't you that girl I helped before? That thing with a Dratini? What's your name? I never did catch your name last time we met."

"My name is Yellow. And, thanks," smiled Yellow.

And they talked some more, redoing every conversation they ever had.

* * *

"It's been an hour since Red left. Should we go look for them?" asked Blue.

"Yeah, probably," agreed Diamond. "It's a big garden."

"No need, I see them," said Silver, looking out the window. The others also looked out the window.

"Did they kiss and make up?" asked Gold.

"Gold, show more tact," said Crystal sternly.

"Tact? Can't you see they're holding hands!?" replied Gold as everyone took another look at Red and Yellow. They were holding hands as Gold said.

Red and Yellow opened the door, to see Pearl rushing to them and asking, "What happened!?"

"Calm down Pearl. Don't you think this is a little rude," admonished Platinum.

Pearl backed off, sheepishly saying "Sorry."

"So what did happen?" asked Blue.

"Well, I managed to find Yellow, and apologised," answered Red. "To make it up to her, I decided to redo all our meetings and it led to this," he continued as Red gestured to them holding hands.

"I don't particularly see how it led to this, but whatever," said Silver. "As long as you both are happy."

"Yes, I'm happy," said Yellow cheerfully. "I'm happy that I can finally hold hands with Red, and do this."

She then turned to Red, pulled him in, and kissed him. After a while, Yellow pulled back while Red was blushing.

"There will be a lot more of that in the future," she said as everybody else present cheered.


End file.
